Slashed
by writer3098
Summary: Peter wants to be an alpha again and now that Scott has become a true alpha Peter knows exactly how to reclaim his power. When Scott goes missing the pack knows they have to do something, anything, to get him back. Even worse Stiles' is taking the blame for losing Scott, and with his best friend gone he finds himself with no one to turn to until Derek shows him he will be there.
1. Chapter 1

**Slashed**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters (or actors) as much as I wish I did**

"Derek!" Stiles called into the dark woods surrounding the town of Beacon Hills.

"Derek!" Scott joined in, Stiles could hear the wolf creeping up in his voice. "Derek Hale!" the new Alpha called again.

"Where the fuck could he be?" Stiles asked. "It's not like he has a life, unless threatening to rip people's throats out counts as a life, and he really needs to get a new threat cause I mean c'mon, we all know by now he isn't gonna rip anyone's throat out." the teenager ranted.

"He might not, by I, I will" a cold voice called from the shadows, the only visible thing being his glowing blue eyes.

"Peter" Scott growled as he allowed his inner wolf to show.

"Now, now Scott, is that anyway to greet the man who made you what you are now?" Peter asked stepping into the minimal light cast by the half moon.

"You tried to make me a killer, you deserve no thanks for the fact I'm an alpha now," he growled.

"But I am the one who brought you into this life, and I'm gonna be the one who takes you out of it." Peter threatened and then attacked. He grabbed his prey by the neck, by it wasn't Scott, it was Stiles. "Now Scott if you agree to go with me back to the Hale house, where you helped take my power away from me, I will let this little human go because I have grown quite fond of him and would be very disappointed to have to kill him," he drawled as he ran a claw down Stiles' face.

"Put him down," Scott growled eyes flashing a brighter red as he crouched down and ready to spring.

"Okay," Peter said as he dropped Stiles from where he held him.

Stiles' body hit the ground with a thud, he glared up at Peter and said "Gently, put Stiles' down _gently_" he said stressing the last word. The only thing Peter did to acknowledge him was kick him in the leg as he too wolfed up to his full beta form.

"Run," Scott growled to Stiles as he sprung himself at Peter, and for once, Stiles' did as he was told. Carefully he ran further into the woods until he was far away where he couldn't see, but could still hear, the two wolves going at it.

"I never liked that guy," Stiles muttered as he pulled out his phone and clicked on the group message for the pack, the one without Peter in it, the one they often talked about killing Peter in. _"Are you sure we can't kill Peter? Cause it looks like it's about to be full out alpha, psycho, killing Allison's family Peter or well Scott" _Clicking send he settled against a tree for what he guess was going to be a long night... again.

Stiles anxiously checked his phone every second until he finally got a message back from Derek. _"I call slashing his throat" _is what it read.

_"No fair you got to do it last time"_ Stiles let out a quiet chuckle as he read Issac's message.

_"Where are you guys?" _Allison joined in.

_"The woods... I'm not exactly sure where" _Stiles typed back.

_"I'll find you," _Derek typed and Stiles knew that would be the last he heard from the alpha until he found him.

_"I'm on my way too Stiles, I'm bringing Issac" _Allison told him and Stiles sat back against the tree and waited for his friends-or pack he assumed- to show up.

_"If it's okay with everyone I'm just gonna stay home and NOT get possessed again..."_ Lydia sent out and Stiles just shook his head with a smile.

Pulling a pair of headphones out of his pocket he put one of them in his ear and left one out so he could still hear the fighting wolves in the background. Leaning his head against the tree, the young teenage boy closed his eyes.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted as he shook the boy awake.

"W-what? Derek?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Derek just glared at him, "Yeah dumbass, Allison and Issac are out in the woods looking for Scott and Peter,"

"Wait, shut up for a second," Stiles demanded jumping up. Straining his human hearing he realized the problem, there was no more sounds of fighting wolves. "C'mon, I know basically where I left them!" he yelled grabbing Derek's arm and pulling the now Beta behind him. As they approached the clearing he had run from Scott and Peter at, Stiles desperately searched the clearing despite the fact he knew he wouldn't find anything.

"Nothing," Allison said as her and Issac approached.

"T-this is where I left them," Stiles said feeling his chest tighten.

"I smell blood," Derek said, hearing the change in Stile's heart and he knew he had to get rid of the other two teenagers.

"Is it Scott's?" Stiles demanded.

"No, Peter's. Issac and Allison, go try and follow this trail," Derek ordered and the two did as they were told.

"I'll go help them..." Stiles tried as he started to trail after them.

"No." Derek stated.

"What? Why not?" Stiles demanded, rounding on the alpha.

"I'm taking you home," he explained.

"Why?" the teenager asked.

"Because you're on the verge of a panic attack and we can't risk you having one in the middle of a werewolf fight." he calmly told the boy.

"I'm fine," Stiles tried.

"Stiles, your heart just gave you away," the alpha smirked.

"Ugh, damn werewolf hearing" he cursed as Derek took his arm and lead him towards the old Hale house. Once they had reached it Derek lead him around the back where his black car was neatly hidden.

"Get in," the older male said as he pulled open the driver's side door.

"Not gonna open the door for me?" Stiles smirked as Derek reached over and popped the door open from the inside.

"Happy?" he growled.

"Kinda," the younger teased. The drive to Stile's house was silent and to his surprise Derek followed him in. "What the hell?" he asked turning to the alpha.

"I'm staying with you until at least your dad comes home, maybe after that, I wanna make sure Peter doesn't come after either of you next." Derek shrugged.

"But you called slashing his throat," Stiles exclaimed.

"Yeah well if Issac gets to him first him or Scott can have that pleasure," he smirked.

"Fine, you coming to my room with me too?" he asked. Derek didn't reply but turned and lead the way to Stiles' room, the younger boy not even questioning how he knew his way around the house. When they were both in the room and the door was closed Stiles rounded on the werewolf and demanded, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Derek looked him in the eyes and truthfully answered, "I care about you, and not only because you're in my pack,"

"What the hell does that mean?" Stiles mumbled and Derek just smirked at him before sitting in the desk chair as Stiles flopped onto the bed.

"Stiles?" Derek asked after about five minutes of silence.

"Yes sour wolf?" the younger teen teased.

"Why were you two in the woods tonight?" the man asked.

"Looking for you..." Stiles trailed off.

"Me?" Derek asked chest swarming with guilt, "Why?"

"I'll answer that if we find Scott alive." Stiles said rolling over so his back was to Derek.

"We'll find him alive." Derek promised.

"If you wanna stay the night you can sleep in bed with me or there's some extra bedding stuff in the top of the closet." Stiles said standing up and going into the bathroom to change his clothes, but throwing a pair of sweats and a shirt to Derek on his way.

"Thanks," the wolf grunted. Stiles just nodded his head and slowly changed his clothes, for some reason part of him hoped Derek would sleep in bed with him tonight. Shaking his head Stiles pulled his t-shirt off and rubbed some of the dried blood off of his neck from where Peter's claws had got him before pulling on a fresh shirt and then changed into a pair of last year's lacrosse shorts. With his hand on the doorknob he took a deep breath as he pulled it open and exited. He did the same thing before he entered his room where much to his hopes Derek was laying on his bed- and he was shirtless. Stiles rolled his eyes at the wolf as he crawled over to him and laid down on his side. Suddenly there was a warm hand on his neck where Peter's claws left two deep cuts. "Peter got you." Derek stated as if Stiles hadn't already known.

"Yeah, that was before he lifted me up above his head and then dropped me on the forest floor," the teen replied.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, anger and concern creeping into his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stiles confirmed. "Goodnight Derek," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Night Stiles," the wolf replied as he got out of bed- Stiles feeling a bit disappointed until the light flicked off and the warm werewolf body was next to him again. Stiles was almost asleep when a hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to the other man's body. Stiles just smiled and let himself fall asleep in Derek's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slashed**

**Disclaimer: I would totally love to own this show and everything but if I did we wouldn't be on hiatus right now**

The next morning Stiles woke up with the comforting feel of Derek's arms still around him. Turning himself in the wolf's grip he found the man watching him. "Your awake." Derek stated fondly.

"Yeah, but I want to ask you something, what does this ma-" Stiles started to ask before Derek's lips on his own cut him off. "Yeah I get it," he smiled at his new boyfriend. Relaxing against Derek he felt the beta's phone go off. When Derek pulled it out of his pocket he barely had enough time to read it before Stiles' hyperly asked, "Who's it from? Any good news? Did they find Scott?"

"No, they couldn't find a trail with Peter's blood. Stiles' can you try and remember if Peter said anything that might have been a clue to where he was taking Scott?" Derek asked.

After about five seconds Stiles' jumped up, "That's it! He said exactly where he was going to take him!" he yelled as he reached for his phone and sent out a group text. _"Meeting Hale house, NOW"_

Derek pulled his phone out as it beeped, alerting him of Stiles' text. "You could have just told me," he said with a smirk. "Now let's get dressed and go," Once both the boys were dressed Derek pulled Stiles down the stairs and out the front door to his black car.

"Can I drive?" Stiles asked, knowing the answer before the question was all the way out of his mouth.

"Hell no!" Derek boomed. The drive to the burnt down house in the middle of the woods was silent expect for the sound of a nervous teenage boy popping his knuckles. Derek opened his mouth to say something but knew it would do no good to calm the boy sitting next to him. Opting for a better option Derek grabbed one of the boy's hands in his own and brought it up to his lips. Planting a few kisses on his knuckles Derek let their hands rest in-between them but still interlocked. After what seemed like forever Derek pulled into the Hale house and saw Allison and Issac standing a little bit back in the woods. Both of the boys climbing out they went over and greeted the other two teenagers. "What's the plan?" Issac whispered hoping Peter wasn't listening. Derek just shook his head and pulled out his phone sending out a quick group text.

_"Okay Cora, now" _was all it read. Before they knew it Derek was gone, sitting in the driver's seat of his car again and Cora pulled up in an identical white car. Both siblings looked at each other and nodded before opening the doors and getting out. As Derek did this he made a call to Stiles and left his phone in his pocket, answering it when it rang he quickly muted his mic so no sound would travel through for Peter to hear. "Ready?" he asked looking at his sister.

"Ready." she confirmed and he lead the way up the porch, pushing open what was left of their old front door. "Uncle Peter!" she called when she entered the house, her voice loudly ringing through Stiles' phone.

"Fuck" he muttered and smiled gratefully at Allison as she pulled out a headphone splitter and handed one set to Stiles' as her and Issac shared the other. "Thanks," he mouthed to her and she just smiled at him. Plugging them into his phone they all sat down against the tree ready to jump up at any sign of trouble.

"Cora, and Derek," Peter said as he walked down the stairs. "What a surprise, I thought you two had left town."

"We did and you were supposed to meet us in L.A. But you never did so we came back to look for you." Derek stated his face not changing from a scrowl.

"Really? Then why was Scott and Stiles-" Derek let out a growl at the latter's name, "Oh right your mate, yelling your name in the middle of the woods?" Peter finished.

"Mate?" Allison mouthed to Stiles in the woods. Stiles waved her off like 'I'll explain later, if we all get out of here alive.'

"I didn't know they were," Derek lied smoothly, keeping his heart steady.

"Well that worked well for me, is that why your here? To get your little alpha back?" Peter drawled.

"No, we're here because we know when you kill Scott you'll need a new pack, so here we are," Cora smoothly explained.

"I see, so you want to help me return the Hale name to the power and fear it once had?" Peter asked pacing in front of the siblings.

"Yes," Derek evenly spoke.

"Well it's not gonna be that easy, you two need to prove I can trust you first," Peter stated looking straight at Derek.

"Considering you made a banshee kidnap me and help me bring you back from the dead and I accepted you into my back without questions being asked, I think you can trust me," Derek was out of breath by the end of his little tirade.

"So do you trust me?" Peter then asked Derek, facing only him.

"I trust you, but that doesn't mean I like you," Derek stated as if it were obvious.

"Good enough for me," Peter stated beaming, "Now let me show you where Scott is..."

After about a half an hour Derek and Cora emerged from the Hale house, Peter watching them from the porch. "Derek?" the man called out.

"Yes?" Derek responded turning around to face his uncle.

"Since Stiles is your mate, he is welcome in this pack," Peter stated looking exactly where the teenage boy stood almost as if he could see him.

"Thanks," Derek mumbled as he started to get in his car.

"Oh, and one more thing," the blue-eyed wolf on the porch called.

"Yes?" Derek asked once again.

"Take a shower,you reek of him," Peter smirked at him and closed the door as he went into the burnt up house.

Once they were all sure the coast was clear the other three teens emerged from the woods and entered their respectful cars. Once Stiles entered the black car he felt a warm hand grab his and warm lips touch his cheek. "Getting Scott back is gonna be harder than I thought." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear and the teenage boy's face fell, that not being what he wanted to here. "But," Derek continued pulling the younger man's face towards him, "I swear we will get him back, alive" Stiles smiled at this and pecked Derek on the lips once he leaned back into his own seat Derek started the car and drove away from the house, not seeing the glowing blue eyes watching him from the top window.

**A/N: Short chapter I know but I wanted to update and this seemed like a good spot to end on so until next time :)**

**A/N: Also I need a cover design for this story, if you have one I could use or want me to use something you drew I am going to host a contest and the winner's image will be the cover for this story... I will be doing the same for the one shot "Still to me" so please enter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slashed**

**A/N: Updates won't always be this quick... writing is just more fun then finishing my summer reading which is due in like two days**

**Disclaimer: Don't own teenwolf but do you think they'd give it to me if I sent an angry Derek Hale after them? But I don't own him either so that won't work...**

"Why do I feel like that was too easy?" Stiles asked as Derek drove towards the teenagers house.

"Because it probably was..." Derek trailed off, deep in thought.

"What did Peter mean by me being your mate?" Stiles wondered aloud. Derek didn't answer for awhile just kept driving, his eyes on the road and his knuckles white on the steering wheel. "Derek?" Stiles asked again.

"I'll explain if we get out of all this alive, right now we all need to focus on getting Scott free." Derek stated.

"How did he even have him tied up?" Stiles asked knowing that with his best friend being an alpha he should be able to break free.

"An old trick he learned from the Argents" Derek explained, "He has him tied up with electrical wires, so he can't shift, like Gerard had Erica and Boyd when he took you,"

"Oh shit," mumbled Stiles flashbacks of that night floating into his mind. "Wait that's it!"

"What?" Derek asked turning to him.

Stiles just held up one finger and Derek made a noise of impatience as the younger boy pulled out his phone and began to type. "Oh Der," he spoke, the beta smiled at his new nickname, "Go to your loft instead,"

"I like Der better than sourwolf," he told the teenager with a smile.

Stiles just hummed and continued typing, _"Allison, can you Issac and your dad meet us at Derek's loft like ASAP!?"_ Derek's phone went off as Stiles' sent the message in group chat by mistake.

"Was that from you?" the werewolf pondered aloud.

"Probably, Allison, Issac, and her dad are meeting us at your place as soon as possible so idk when that'll be." he explained.

Not even five seconds later Derek's phone with off again but instead of his usual text tone an alarm went off and the man let out a growl. "Stiles' can you read me Peter's text?"

Stiles held back a laugh at the special ring tone for the man but picked up Derek's phone and read, _"Derek, I really hope I misunderstood the conversation between you and Stiles' in the car while leaving our old home, because to me it sounded like you were ready to betray me and your sister!" _

"Well shit," Derek cursed under his breath. "Type back; _you must have uncle as I was only conversing with Stiles' about bringing him into our pack as my mate, meaning he would have to betray Scott for me."_ Stiles' swallowed and typed what he was told to and placed Derek's phone back in the car's cup holder. Before he knew it they were at Derek's loft and Stiles felt Derek's guiding hand on the small of his back leading him up the stairs and towards his bed. Pushing his mate gently on the bed Derek began to pace in front of him. Stopping suddenly he looked up to Stiles and asked "When's your dad coming home?"

Stiles looked confused at the question but answered, "Three days, why?"

Just as he asked Derek's phone went off with Peter's specialized tone again, reading the text Derek's eyes started to go blue before he snapped back into control. "This is why." he spat as he tossed his phone to the boy on the bed and pulled a duffel bag out from under it. Stiles swallowed hard and looked at the screen.

_ "Good because if I even get another hint of possible betrayal from you it won't be just Scott I kill, it'll be Stiles too."_ was the message the screen portrayed.

"Okay so does this mean we're having a sleepover?" Stiles asked with a small smile on his face, he knew they were in a dangerous situation he would be lying if he said he wouldn't enjoy sleeping in Derek's arms every night.

"If that's what you wanna call it," Derek said and Stiles could just imagine him rolling his eyes but his back was turned to the young boy as he packed clothes for the next few days. As quietly as the human could he slid off his shoes and set them on the floor next to the bed and tried to get down without making enough noise to tip the werewolf off. Right as he was about to jump on Derek's back the wolf turned around and picked him up laughing as he did so. "Nice try Stilinski," he said pecking the boy on the cheek and dropping him on the bed.

"Damn werewolf hearing," he muttered as he stood on Derek's bed motioning the beta closer, once in Stiles' reach the boy turned him around and jumped on his back wrapping his legs around Derek's waist and kissing him on the cheek.

Derek spun him around a few times before he heard a knock on the door, smelling the air he recognized Allison's smell and turned his head to Stiles' "The rest of the 'Get McCall Back Program' is hear, so off"

"No," the boy refused grip tightening.

"Fine" the wolf huffed and he gripped Stiles' legs in his hands and carted the boy off to answer the door.

As Derek pulled open the door he met the surprised faces of Issac, Allison, and Chris Argent. "Um Derek?" Issac softly asked.

"Yes?" Derek baited.

"Why the hell is Stiles' on your back?" Mr. Argent finishes for the wolf.

"Well I tried to get him off but he wouldn't budge..." Derek trailed.

"Why is he there in the first place?" he rephrased his question.

"Well we are dating," Stiles said and saw Allison smile, "I mean we are right? I'm not reading too far into things? I mean-" Stiles was silenced by Derek's mouth on his, when the wold pulled away the boy looked up and said "Yeah, we're dating."

"I knew you two liked each other," Allison stated as she pushed into the room past the happy couple followed closely by her dad and then Issac. Derek slid the door shut and then walked both him and Stiles' to the area everyone else was sitting at. Releasing his hold on Derek he stepped up to the front of the room to stand next to Allison, who looked at him and asked, "Ready?" He just nodded. "Okay so Peter has Scott tied up so he can't shift, a trick he learned from you," she said and pointed a finger at her dad. "So since we know Peter holds a grudge like a teenage girl we figured if you, me, and Stiles' went walking up to the Hale house one night then he would attack us and we could empty a few rounds of Wolf-banes laced bullets into his head and then Derek, Cora, and Issac could go and cut the power and release Scott." she finished.

"The only problem is that Peter is now suspicious of Derek and therefore will have him on high watch. So we figured that if we had your gun-" he said pointing to Chris "-filled with wolf-banes bullets and hers with regular bullets or just some knives we could have Derek fight alongside of Peter and do one of two things. One he could get shot and sliced into by Allison but there's always a chance the wrong bullet could hit him,"

"Or two," Allison continued, "He has Peter exit first then jumps him from behind, which could also get him shot."

"So either way I might get shot?" Derek spoke up.

"Yes but we'll have a bullet in Stiles' pocket so you can fix it like you did when Kate shot you," Allison explained. "So which one would you rather do?"

"I don't know yet, let me think it over," Derek said and all of a sudden he caught a strange smell in the air. "Peter" he growled and stood and walked over to the window where everyone- humans included- could hear the sound of a body drop to the ground and scramble away.

"Shit," everyone said in unison.

"C'mon Stiles, pack faster!" Derek paced in the boys room.

"Okay, okay, I think there's enough of my dirty clothes in their to draw him towards the scent.

"Alright let's go," Stiles nodded and he, Derek, Issac, and Allison all picked up a duffel bag filled with Stiles' dirty clothes and carried them out to their respectful cars. Derek dumped one on the backseat and had Stiles' hold one up front as he drove, as fast as he could without getting pulled over, to his loft. Pulling out the bag Stiles' was holding he ran up to the loft's door, threw it in, and then locked the door behind him sprinting back to his car. Pulling open Stiles' door he helped the other boy out and lead him to Cora's white car. Hugging her they swapped keys and the two boys got into the fresh car. Driving at a normal speed to Stiles' house Derek grabbed the boys hand and placed small kisses on it the whole silent drive there.

Allison and Issac following Derek's lead and left one bag in the Argent's house surrounded by traps and one in Scott's bedroom which was also covered in traps. The two teens carefully avoided the traps as they slid the window closed and locked it to make the situation look more real.

Once the mates were back in Stiles' bedroom Derek threw him a pair of his jeans and one of his shirts and told him to go change. Doing as he was told- odd he was doing that a lot lately- he slipped in Derek's clothes being comforted by the smell of Derek. Smiling he went back into his bedroom and sat down in his bed, on his boyfriend's lap. "Derek?" he asked turning the wolf's face to him.

"Yes?" he asked planting a tender kiss on Stiles' lips.

"Why is it such a big deal that Peter threatened me?" Stiles wondered.

"Because if a wolf loses it's mate it can't find love again and can die from a broken heart," he explained.

"You love me?" Stiles asked and he could feel Derek tense up under him.

"Yes, I mean I get if you don't love me back, I mean I have spent the last two years slamming you into walls and threatening to rip your throat out. With my tee-" Derek's rant was ended with Stiles' mouth on his as the younger boy deepened the kiss and pushed Derek down onto the bed.

Pulling back Stiles looked Derek in the eyes and told him "I love you too but," he saw the panic swim in the wolf's eyes, "You need to get a new threat," he finished with a smirk.

"Oh really?" the werwolf teased as he flipped them so he was on top and he gently lifted Stiles' head so his neck was exposed and he started to kiss and lick his way down in, when he got right above Stiles' Adam's apple he took the skin on his throat between his teeth and bit down, not hard enough to even come close to breaking the skin and much to the surprise of the older boy the teen let out a moan. Pulling up he looked his mate in the eye and said, "Maybe I do need to get a new threat,"


End file.
